herofandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jones (TMNT 2012)
Casey Jones is the tertiary tritagonist of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012. He is voiced by Josh Peck who also voices Eddie from Ice Age films series and plays Josh Nichols in the Drake and Josh series. Appearance Personality He seems to know about mutants, which is seen when he rescues April from Mutagen Man and is shown to be able to defeat him on his own. Plot He is introduced in the episode "Mutagen Man Unleashed" as a hockey player who April tutors in school. He later becomes a vigilante who hunts criminals, mutants and anything that he thinks threatens "his" city in season two's episode "The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones" and becomes an ally to the turtles, specifically Raphael who becomes his best friend. He also has rivalry with Donatello. As the series progresses, his rivalry with Donatello is lessened, and he becomes closer to the whole team in general. In season three's "Casey Jones VS. The Underworld" Casey decides to start hunting crime on his own and eventually meets his new own archenemy, Hun, the new leader of the Purple Dragons. He is defeated, at first, but later defeats Hun and prolongs Shredder's plans. He is later one of only six inhabitants of Earth-the others being April and the Turtles-to be rescued before the planet is consumed by an artificial black hole. In the Season 4 finale, "Owari" Casey assists the Turtles in avenging the death of Splinter. When the Turtles gear up for a mission, Casey gets a new mask that bears a strong resemblance to his comic counterpart. In the alternate future seen in Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse, Casey was one of the many humans that died as a result of a giant Mutagen bomb hitting the planet. Raphael kept his skull and helmet, which was attached to a bomb that he used to take down Maximus Kong's vehicle. In the Monstrous Tales saga, Casey turns into a vampire, along with April, Donatello and Raphael, until he returns to normal, due to Mikey defeating Dracula. In the Crossover Tales saga, Casey assists the Turtles and their 80's counterparts in stopping Krang and the 80's counterpart of the Shredder. He and April enlists Karai and Shinigami to hunt down Bebop and Rocksteady in "The Foot Walks Again". Later, Casey teams up with the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals to put an end to Zeck and Steranko in "The Big Blowout". Trivia *Casey Jones has been confirmed to appear in the second season of the 2012 animated series. *In the tie-in prequel comic on the official website, Raphael spots some graffiti on a sewer wall that says, "Jones is everywhere!", which also had his iconic hockey mask painted beside it. In a new trailer from IGN, it shows that Casey thinks he's the "Last Hope" for New York City. *Casey is often reminiscent of Kevin Levin from Ben 10 franchise. Gallery Casey_Jones_2012_Art.png Mr._jones.jpg TMNT 2012 Casey Jones-1-.jpg 314-casey-jones.png Tmnt-casey-jones-vs-the-underworld-img.jpg Casey and Michelangelo (S04EP01).png Leonardo, Sal Commander, Casey, April and Donatello.jpg Ninja Turtles, April, Casey and Dregg.jpg Casey and Bat Demon Aeon.jpg Turtles, April, Casey and Miwa Ready for Battle.png Casey Jones (The Arena of Carnage).jpg April, Casey and Chompy Picasso.png Casey (The Outlaw Armaggon!).jpg Our Heroes Enthusiastic About Space Suits..jpg Our Heroes (End Times).jpg Category:TMNT Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Love Rivals Category:Damsels Category:Vigilante Category:Selfless Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks